


distract me?

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: prompt fill: "you need sleep" - malex





	distract me?

When Alex hears the news, his first instinct is to turn around and head to Sander’s Auto. He didn’t even out any thought into it. When he parks his car in the same spot he pulled out of just yesterday, it dawns on him that he might not be wanted. He’s never been there for Michael before. He has no idea how he goes about processing grief...or if he’s ever had to before. 

_ God _ , Alex remembers,  _ his mother died too... _

The realization only spurs him on. He’s out of his SUV and knocking on the Airstream’s door. Michael’s truck is out front and there’s a light on inside, but he doesn’t hear anything. Alex worries at his lip. 

“Guerin? It’s me,” Alex says to the door. “If you don’t want me here just--”

Before he can finish his sentence and rethink coming here, there’s a soft click of the lock. Alex swallows and turns the knob. 

He hasn’t put any thought as to how Michael would look after the hell he’s been through over the past few days, but the sight of him curled up on his bed with wet, dark circles under his eyes clutching a bottle of nail polish remover like a lifeline with all his belongs knocked over and thrown about like a telekinetic bomb went off...well, Alex needs to take a second to remember to breathe. He carefully steps around the papers on the floor to get to the bed. 

Alex sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out for Michael, but stops short not knowing if he’s allowed or if he’ll let him. Michael huffs at him, reaching out to grab his hand. He pulls until Alex lays down on his side beside Michael facing him. He’s never seen Michael just take what he needs and to see it now sends a dagger in his heart. Alex knows if Michael wasn’t so distraught he’d never let himself seem so needy or vulnerable. He takes what he can get, thought, and scoots an inch or so closer to him, letting their knees knock together. 

“What can I do?” Alex whispers. Michael closes his eyes for a second, squeezing Alex’s hand in his. 

“Just--talk to me?”  _ Distract me _ . Alex hears the unspoken words. 

“You wanna hear about my day?” Alex doesn’t give him the opportunity to respond. Instead he just starts in, “well, my dad shot Kyle. Too bad for him he underestimated Kyle. Don’t mess with a man who has extensive medical knowledge. He put my dad in a coma. Serves him right.”

Michael snorts out a soft, wet laugh like it snuck up on him. “Valenti might be growing on me.”

Alex sends him a soft smile. He gets his arm out from underneath him to brush some of the hair away from Michael’s forehead. His fingers trail down to his cheekbone and Alex rubs away some of the tear stains. His thumb ghosts over the sunken circles under his eyes.

“Looks like you need sleep,” he comments. 

Michael sighs. “There’s just been…,” he trails off, motioning to his head with the fingers that are still clinging to Alex’s. 

“Too much chaos?”

“Yeah, yeah until you got here.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to,” Alex says. “Want to at least try?”

Michael’s eyes are starting to tear up. His nods his head, shaking some of them loose down his cheek, rolling against the pad of Alex’s thumb. 


End file.
